The Nobi Nobita Show
The Nobi Nobita Show Season 3 by. HeneGeradinoBrawl88/IceNobitaHowToMake2002 HeneGeradinoBrawl88 is an Doraemon parodist 2005 who makes videos since 2016-2017. is by TV Asahi, not by Inspired The Angry German Kid Show by GeneBernardinoLawl. in TV Asahi and YouTube Poop written Crossover with universe. His Doraemon series (titled as HeneGeradinoBrawl88's The Nobi Nobita Show) is a headcanon sequel series of the Cartoon Network series "We Bare Bears". Characters 'Main Series (and other series)' Nobi Family *Nobi Nobita - He is main protagonist of the show. With his new super keyboard power, he give any power-ups. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 1) *Nobi Nobisuke - Nobita's father. Sometimes, he is abusing his son. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 2) *Tamako Nobi - Nobita's mother (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 28) *Doraemon - Nobita's best friend and a robot. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 3) *Sewashi Nobi - Nobita's cousin and a ailens. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 15) *Nobirou Nobi - Nobita's paternal uncle. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 9) *Nobita's grandson - Sewashi' grandson (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 28 ) *Noby Nobi - Nobita's deceased older brother. Keeps the voice of Adult Nobita until on Series 2. (The Doraemon series voice of Noby for series 2: here) (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 20) *Nobisuke - Nobita's grandcousin (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 21: cameo , TNNS Season 2 - Episode 33: major) *Nobiru Nobi - Nobita's paternal grandfather (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 32) Gouda Family *Takeshi Gouda - A fat kid bullying who acts the same behavior as Nobita. He is sometimes a bully. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 2) *Gian's father - Gian's father. Though being the parent, he somewhat cares and like Gian but sometimes scold him for doing bad deeds. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 2) Honekawa Family *Suneo Honekawa - Suneo is both Nobita's arch-rival and friend. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 2) Minamoto Family *Shizuka Minamoto - Shizuka loves Nobita more than any of her friends. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 2) Hidetoshi Family *Dekisugi Hidetoshi - A 10-year old and a 9th grade student. He is one of Nobita's best friends. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 2) *Hideyo Dekisugi - formerly named as "Kevin Hidetoshi" (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 20) *Dekisugi's father - Dekisugi's well-mannered person hard working father. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 16) Tanaka Family *Tanaka Yasuo - Nobita's classmates and a background character. He is distinguishable by always wearing a baseball cap. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 20) Musashi Family *Musashi Haruo - Nobita's classmates who often appears with Yasuo. He is moderately fat but is smaller than Gian. Much like Yasuo, he appears fairly often as a representative of Nobita's friends. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 20) The Three Bare Bears *Grizzly Bear - He is the one of the main protagonists in We Bare Bears. He is the leader of the three and is seen as such. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 10) *Panda Bear - He is the one of the main protagonists in We Bare Bears. He is probably the most frail of the three bears. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 10) *Ice Bear - He is the one of the main protagonists in We Bare Bears. He seems to not be very conversant, as Ice Bear generally speaks in one-liners and responds through action instead. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 10) Gariben Family *Gariben - is given a He's the 10 year old kid who copying Nobita on his original video. (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 31) *Gariben's father - Gariben's father (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 31) Suzuki Family *Shigeto Suzuki - Appear is Episode 1714, Head Hunting. A around 11-12 year old and a 10th grade student. He is another friend of Nobita. (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 28) *Shigeto's father - Shigeto's father. (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 28) Tame Family *Tame - Also known episode as the Someone Who's an Even Bigger Failure in Life Than Me Showed Up (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 34) Katakura Family *Saburo Katakura - Nobita's neighbor (TSKS Season 1 - Episode 1) *Saburo's younger brother - Saburo's younger brother. (TSKS Season 1 - Episode 1) *Saburo's father - Saburo's father (TSKS Season 1 - Episode 1) Abaraya Family *Ichiro Abaraya - Also known episode as the Gravity Paint (DEU Parody #3) Nobita's classmates and his friends *Mizue - Sewashi' girlfriend (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 40) Other *Nom Nom (We Bare Bears) - He is a recurring antagonist in We Bare Bears. He is an anthropomorphic koala who had acquired internet fame through a series of popular videos on the internet. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 10) *HeneGerdianoBrawl88 - Also known as 51Y21. He's the Mario green and orange alternate costume recolor and he likes to make TNNS videos! (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 3) *Gumball Watterson - (voiced by Connor Marini since on Episode 11) (voiced by Travrinity since on episode ??): is the main character of The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a twelve-year-old, light blue male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High, with his ten-year-old adopted brother and best friend Darwin, and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 11) *Sonic the Hedgehog - is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. (TNNS Season TBA - Episode TBA) *Sonic.EXE - The .exe clone of Sonic the Hedgehog (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 1) *Miles "Tails" Prower - is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. (TNNS Season TBA - Episode TBA) *Tails.EXE - The sidekick of Sonic.EXE (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 11) *Knuckles the Echidna - is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. (TNNS Season TBA - Episode TBA) *Knuckles.EXE - The sidekick of Sonic.EXE and Tails.EXE (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 12) *Mystery - TBA (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 18) *ALADDIN.EXE - An evil version of Aladdin that murders the citizens of Agrabah when Nobita watches him on PC Screen and he pops out from PC Screen to murder Nobita.(TNNS Season 3 - Episode 49) *Mrs. Dukscox - Nobita's english teacher (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 31) *Ms. Susan - Nobita's german teacher (TNNS Season TBA - Episode TBA) *Sensei - Nobita's teacher. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 15) *Adolf Hitler (or should i say "Adolf Shitler") - The nazi leader who makes awful things (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 27) *Hermann Fegelein - The rival of Adolf Hitler (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 20) *Justin Bieber - Everyone's hatable singer. (TNNS Season TBA - Episode TBA) *Nostalgic Critic - He is the main protagonist in The Nostalgia Critic XD. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 20) *NNHater888/WindMaker32Sucks888 - TBA (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 22) *Eric - Nobita's new teacher. (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 26) *Jennifer - Nobita's american teacher. (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 26) *Flain (from Mixels) - TBA (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 30 as a cameo) *Mordecai (from Regular Show) - TBA (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 31) *Dave (from We Bare Bears) - http://webarebears.wikia.com/wiki/Dave *Grand Dad (or Fario Fleenstones) - He's the one of the bootleg Mario. (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 35) *Kaminari - It is often shown that the baseballs are breaking the glass of Kaminari's window or destroying one of his his favorite bonsai plants, which angers Kaminari a lot. (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 40) *Hoppus - Ichiro's partner and the one of Hene's friendly rivals. (TNNS Season 3 - Episode 41) *Bubsy - The "retarded" bobcat (TNNS Season 3 - Episode 48) Nobita's Resident Evil Series *Midorikawa Seina - One of the survivors. She is caring with those around her, even if she met that person the first time seconds ago and very polite. (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 22) *Yamada Taro - One of the survivors. He's just a first grader who got involved in the incident. (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 22) *Ouga Kenji - One of the survivors. Sometimes he is rude, but deep inside, he's a good guy. (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 22) *Kaneda Masamune - One of the survivors. The chairman of the town who witnessed his own family getting killed and awaits for the rescue team. (TNNS Season 2 - Episode 22) Original Doraemon Characters *Madgeto - The evil soul who controlled Shigeto (TNNS Season 3 - Episode 41) Collaterale1 series *John Di Micco (from The John Show) - The main protagonist of The John Show. He is a 31 year old American-Italian who's a martial arts skilled, an otaku, and a genius (Not really). He originally appeared in Go!Animate videos. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 20) *Robo (from The John Show) - The side character of The John Show. A comedic robot who has the ability to stop time using his clock from his chest. He is created by John in 2004, which also happens to be his best friend. He originally appeared in Xtranormal videos. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 20) Crazzy's NN Series *Nobi Nobita (from Crazzy's NN series) - Nobita's Crazzy's NN in character. (TNNS Season 1 - Episode 20) List of Episodes The Nobi Nobita Show #Nobita plays SONIC.EXE (First episode of Season 1) (First of the series 1) #Nobita plays MarioWorld(.exe) #Nobita plays Sally.exe (WITH THE PRE-INTRO BLOOPERS) #Nobita goes on goggle.com F #Nobisuke Nobi gets 5 strikes at work (with The Misadventures of Nobisuke Nobi) F #Nobita goes to Username 666 #Nobita's Nightmare #Nobita reacts to my first Mini-Dora SOS!! video (also known as: Nobita listen to Tunak Tunak Tun) #Nobita's Paternal Uncle (part 1) #Nobita vs. his paternal uncle (part 2) #Nobita and Gumball #Nobita plays Tom's Trap-o-matic F #Nobita watches my YTPs (part 1) F #Nobita makes a (worst) YTP (part 2) F #Nobita meet his cousin #Nobita records his Nobisuke Nobi at work (part 1) #Nobita goes to jail (part 2) #Nobita esacpes the jail (part 3) (A.K.A. Nobita vs his paternal uncle again) #Nobita's reaction to the season 1 of The TNNS Show is about to end #The end of the The Nobi Nobita Show Season 1(?)' '(part 5) (Last episode of Season 1) #Nobita plays Super Mario ReMaker (First episode of Season 2) #Nobita vs NNHater888/WindMaker32Sucks888 F #Nobita plays ALADDIN.EXE #Nobita Accidentally Breaks His Nobisuke Nobi's Car #Nobita plays Cat Mario #Nobita goes to Speech Therapy (part 1) #Nobita ditches Speech Therapy (part 2) #Nobita babysits his brothers (part 1) #Nobita babysits his brothers (part 2) #Nobita babysits his brothers (part 3) #Nobita vs Gariben (last episode on 2016) #Nobita's Paternal Grandfather (first episode on 2017) #Nobita's Double Trouble #Nobita plays Rouge.exe #Nobita goes to Six Flags #Nobita meets Saburo Katakura #Nobita plays Super Mario World - I HATE YOU #Nobita's Another Nightmare #How Nobita get the Super Keypower #Nobita helps(?) (Last episode of Season 2) #Nobita vs. Shigeto (First episode of Season 3) #Nobita's grandson's Returns #Nobita and his Keyboard of Doom #Nobita destroys his school (sequel of "Nobita and his Keyboard of Doom") #Nobita takes a stupid quiz #Nobita retakes a stupid quiz #Nobita plays Bubsy #Nobita vs. Bubsy #Nobita plays AWHOLENEWWORLD.exe #Nobita vs. Aladdin.exe/Gariben Ruins Everything (COMING SOON) The Gariben Show #Gariben Goes To School The Saburo Katakura Show #Saburo babysits his younger brother DEU Parody #Ichiro Abaraya Pilot #Ichiro Abaraya plays Counter-Strike #Ichiro Abaraya vs Tame Opening themes = Unknown Music *SERCETS - Heartbreak Kids (Episodes 1-9) *Hagushichao (Episodes 10-18) *ROBLOX Theme Song 2012 (Season 2) *Wakfu Season 2 Opening English (Season 3, except for Nobita vs. Aladdin.exe) *My Hero Academia Opening - The Day 【English Dub Cover】(Song by NateWantsToBattle) (Nobita vs. Aladdin.exe) - Opening feat. Video Play Scripts 'On Original The Nobi Nobita Show WIki' *Nobita's Paternal Grandfather/script (original unused script) *Nobita vs. Aladdin.exe/Script (COMING SOON) Logos logo1.png|Logo Demo. logo2.png|Logo Season 1. logo3.png|Logo Season 2. logo4.png|Logo Season 3 Older. nobitashowseason3newerlogo.png|Logo Season 3 Newer. nobitashowseason3newerlogo1.png|Logo Season 3, Nobita vs Aladdin.exe Opening. Sprites Gallery Sprites Gallery in here. Early Episodes Screenshots Episode 39 Preview4.jpg Episode 40 NobitavsMadgeto.png Episode 41 episode41wallpaper.jpg preview1.jpg Episode 42 preview5.jpg Episode 49 Preview2.jpg Episode 50 (COMING SOON) preview3a.jpg|Nobita vs. Aladdin.exe (#1) Gallery Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper Demo. Wallpaper Season 1.png|Wallpaper Season 1. Wallpaper Season 2.png|Wallpaper Season 2. Wallpapers TNNSNobita.jpg|Nobi Nobita TNNSDoraemon.jpg|Doraemon TNNSSewashi.jpg|Nobi Sewashi TNNSGian.jpg|Takeshi Gouda TNNSSuneo.jpg|Suneo Honekawa TNNSShizuka.jpg|Shizuka Minamoto TNNSDekisugi.jpg|Dekisugi Hidetoshi TNNSYasuo.jpg|Tanaka Yasuo TNNSHaruo.jpg|Musashi Haruo TNNSSeina.jpg|Midorikawa Seina TNNSTaro.jpg|Yamada Taro TNNSKenji.jpg|Ouga Kenji TNNSKaneda.jpg|Kaneda Masamune TNNS51Y21.jpg|51Y21 (or HeneGerdianoBrawl88) TNNSBearstack.jpg|The Three Bare Bears TNNSNobisukeNobi.jpg|Nobisuke Nobi TNNSTamako.jpg|Tamako Nobi TNNSHoppus.jpg|Hoppus References #Nobi Nobita Show#cite_ref-0 ↑ This is taken from the Collaterale1's page #Nobi Nobita Show#cite_ref-1 ↑ This is also taken from the Collaterale1's page Websites COMING SOON... Category:Animations Category:Parody Category:Parodies